Getting to know a charge
by beccalovesbumblebee
Summary: One shot set after the events in Bee's lost mate. Bee suggests that Sari gets to know his charge Raf. TFA/TFP Request from Sara10. Read and Review.


Getting to know a charge.

beccalovesbumblebee~ A request from Sara101. A few days after Bee's lost mate ends Bee and Sari return to Jasper. Bumblebee suggests that Sari get to know his charge Raf. I do not own TFP, or TFA.

chapter one.

(Raf's P.O.V.)

Sari had just walked into the base and left. Then a few days later she returned with Bumblebee. The two were insuperable, and I could tell that they were in love. I stood alone in the corner of the base while everyone else got to spend time with their guardians. I was alone, because Bee was with Sari. Smokescreen noticed me and came over to talk with me.

"What's wrong Raf? You look sad," Smokescreen said kneeling down to meet my gaze.

"Bee is too busy with her to have time with me," I said sounding hateful when I mentioned Sari.

"Raf they haven't been together in years, but I have an idea," Smokescreen said, then he went over to talk to Sari and Bumblebee.

(Sari's P.O.V.)

Smokescreen approached me and Bumblebee after talking to Raf.

"What's going on Smoke?" I asked.

"Well Raf feels left out..." Smokescreen said motioning to the sad looking twelve year old.

"Okay," I said not really sure what to say.

"Sari I would really like for you to get to know Raf. You and him may become good friends," Bee said, then he sat me down on the ground.

As I slowly approached Raf he looked up at me.

"What do you want?" Raf asked.

"Let's take a walk," I said giving him a look meaning that I meant I wasn't taking no for an answer.

Raf got up reluctantly. I waved to Bee as I lead Raf out of the base.

"Why do you want to walk with me?" Raf asked as I pushed him forward.

"Because Bee wants me to get to know you Raf," I said.

"Is that all?" Raf asked.

"Well he thinks me, and you could be good friends," I said to him with a small smile. "Okay I am not good at making friends Raf. I didn't have much of a social life growing up."

"I am not good at making friends either," Raf said looking at his feet.

"Let's have a fresh start," I said stopping to face Raf. I held out my hand for him to shake. We shook hands. "I'm Sari."

"I'm Rafael, but everyone just calls me Raf," Raf said.

It was silent for a few minutes as we continued to walk slowly.

"How about this you can ask me any questions that you would like," I said.

Raf seemed to smile at this idea. "Okay I got one. How did you meet the Autobots?"

I told him about the accident at Sumdac systems and about the microbots that turned into a big monster. "I ran right into it, because Bulkhead, and Bumblebee scared me. Then they ended up saving me from the monster. Me, and Bumblebee have been friends ever since." I told him about my Allspark charged key and how it helped the bots.

Raf told me about how he met Bee, Arcee, and Bulkhead.

"Who was the first Decepticon you seen?" Raf asked.

"Well it was either Megatron's head, or Starscream," I said, then I explained how Starscream fired at me, but Bee blocked me. Then the whole hostage situation that Bee, my Dad, and a few other people were in.

"What about Megatron's head?" Raf asked.

I rubbed the back of my head. "Well my Dad actually used Megatron's head to build his robotic empire. He also is the person who rebuilt Megatron," I told him and I was waiting for his reaction.

"HE REBUILT MEGATRON!" Raf exclaimed.

"That was my reaction exactly," I said trying to hold back a laugh.

Raf told me about his life at home, and how his parents really didn't have time for him because of all his other siblings.

"Raf I don't have any siblings, but I know what it feels like to feel like a last priority... My Dad's inventing always came before me. I had no mother, and my Dad was an only child who's parents died before I was forged," I started to say looking at Raf who was finally warming up to me, "I never knew what I real family or friends were like until I met the Autobots."

"Bee was right I think me, and Raf could be good friends. He understands what it is like not being the top priority," I thought.

Raf was silent so I decided to tell him about when my Dad went missing.

"At first I ran my Dad's company which I thought I could do, because I was his daughter. I was wrong though a man that wanted his company researched my claims, and do you know what he found?" I asked him.

"I don't know," Raf said slowly.

"He found nothing. I didn't exist. There were no records of me at all. No birth certificate, Social security card, adoption papers, just nothing. So I was forced out of my home, and I lost my Dad's company. I lived with the Autobots after that. As shocking as it may be I still had no idea that I was half cyertronian," I said. I remembered the moment that I was told that I didn't exist.

I had Raf's full attention. He didn't even asked what happened next he was just waiting for me to continue.

"At this point I had no idea who, or what I was. It wasn't until I found my Dad again that I was finally told what I was," I said. "A techno-organic. A half cybertronian."

"You said something about a key before what happened to it?" Raf asked.

"I used its power to upgrade myself... I lost control almost destroyed half of Detroit, severely injuring Bee, and I couldn't stop. Ratchet had to use his EMP generator on me to get me to stop which almost killed me," I finished telling the worst memory of my life.

"So did Bee always talk like that or did he have a voice when you first met him?" Raf asked.

I nodded. "He had a voice. Megatron took a fight too far, and ripped his voicebox out. After that I couldn't always understand him."

"I always understood Bee," Raf said, and that shocked me.

"So I hear you are a bit of a computer whiz," I said with a grin.

"Yes I am. I can hack," Raf said sounding proud.

"Ratchet has told me how helpful you have been to him," I said.

"He has?" Raf said.

I nodded. "Yes Ratchet is proud of you Raf."

"I liked how you hacked into the system to bridge yourself here," Raf said paying me a compliment.

"I was going to call... It just seemed too practical. It was more fun hacking my way in." I smiled.

"How did you do it?" Raf asked.

"Well my friend for that information you will have to catch me to find out," I said sticking my tongue out at him as I ran back towards the base with Raf on my tail.


End file.
